vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Daughter of Evil (Tochter des Bösen)
Daughter Of Evil, im deutschen Tochter des Bösen, ist der erste Part der "Story of Evil" Reihe. Gesungen wird das Lied von dem Vocaloid Kagamine Rin. Hintergrund Daughter of Evil zählt zu den bekanntesten Liedern von Akuno-P. Als einziges Lied der Sieben Todessünden Serie beschreibt dieses Lied eine zweiteilige Story, der andere Part wird in Servant of Evil erzählt, welches sich um Rilianes Diener und Zwillingsbruder dreht. Somit ist die Sünde Pride (dt.= Stolz) in "Positiv" (Servant of Evil) und "Negativ" (Daughter of Evil) aufgeteilt. Ebenfalls ist das Lied ein Teil von Akuno-Ps großer "The Evillious Chronicles"-Serie Das Schlüsselwort des Liedes ist 「オーホッホッホッホ。さあ、ひざまずきなさい！」("Oh ho ho ho! Nun, vebeug dich vor mir!"). Es gibt die Theorie, dass die Geschehnisse aus Daughter und Servant of Evil auf der Französischen Revolution basieren. Lucifenia ist ein sehr prunkvolles Land, welches jedoch sehr unter seinem verschwenderischen Herrscher leidet. Durch eine Revolution konnte letztendlich die Regierung doch gestürtzt werden. Außerdem fällt auf, dass die Sprache dem französischen ähnelt (vorallem die Namen), sowie die Architektur und die Kleider französisch angehaucht sind. Der Song ist auf vielen Alben von mothy enthalten, unter anderem in Evils Theater, prelude to forest und 悪ノ王国〜Evils Kingdom〜. Außerdem ist es in EXIT TUNES Lieder-Sammlung Vocalolegend und The Vocaloid Jazz Session Vol. 1 enthalten. Handlung thumb|left|140px|Kagamine Rin in "Daughter of Evil"In dem Lied geht es um die junge Königin Riliane, welche mit gerade mal 14 Jahren das Land Lucifenia regiert. Riliane ist jedoch keine gute Herrscherin, sie beschlagnahmt das Geld von Bürgern, die sowieso schon sehr arm sind, führt aber selbst ein Leben in Saus und Braus. Sie findet heraus, dass der Prinz des Nachbarlandes, in welchen sich Riliane schwer verliebt hat, eine andere Frau hat. Riliane gibt den Befehl, das ganze Volk Michaels, der Geliebten des Prinzens, abzuschlachten. Schließlich bringt sie sogar ihren Diener, Allen, dazu Michael eigenhändig zu ermorden. Irgendwann lehnt sich aber das Volk Lucifenias gegen die Schreckensherrschaft ihrer jungen Königin auf und facht eine Revolution an. Das Lied endet damit, dass die junge Königin hingerichtet werden soll. Bevor man sie jedoch hinrichten konnte, tauschte ihr Diener, der ihr immer sehr ähnlich sah, mit ihr die Plätze. Somit wurde der Diener der Königin hingerichtet und nicht sie selbst. Lyrics Japanisch= 「さあ、ひざまずきなさい！」 むかしむかしあるところに 悪逆非道の王国の 頂点に君臨するは 齢十四の王女様 絢爛豪華な調度品 顔のよく似た召使 愛馬の名前はジョセフィーヌ 全てが全て彼女のもの お金が足りなくなったなら 愚民どもから搾りとれ 私に逆らう者たちは 粛清してしまえ 「さあ、ひざまずきなさい！」 悪の華　可憐に咲く 鮮やかな彩りで 周りの哀れな雑草は 嗚呼　養分となり朽ちていく 暴君王女が恋するは 海の向こうの青い人 だけども彼は隣国の 緑の女にひとめぼれ 嫉妬に狂った王女様 ある日大臣を呼び出して 静かな声で言いました 「緑の国を滅ぼしなさい」 幾多の家が焼き払われ 幾多の命が消えていく 苦しむ人々の嘆きは 王女には届かない 「あら、おやつの時間だわ」 悪の華　可憐に咲く 狂おしい彩りで とても美しい花なのに 嗚呼　棘が多すぎて触れない 悪の王女を倒すべく ついに人々は立ち上がる 烏合の彼らを率いるは 赤き鎧の女剣士 つもりにつもったその怒り 国全体を包み込んだ 長年の戦で疲れた 兵士たちなど敵ではない ついに王宮は囲まれて 家臣たちも逃げ出した 可愛く可憐な王女様 ついに捕らえられた 「この　無礼者！」 悪の華　可憐に咲く 悲しげな彩りで 彼女のための楽園は 嗚呼　もろくもはかなく崩れてく むかしむかしあるところに 悪逆非道の王国の 頂点に君臨してた 齢十四の王女様 処刑の時間は午後三時 教会の鐘が鳴る時間 王女と呼ばれたその人は 一人牢屋で何を思う ついにその時はやってきて 終わりを告げる鐘が鳴る 民衆などには目もくれず 彼女はこういった 「あら、おやつの時間だわ」 悪の華　可憐に散る 鮮やかな彩りで のちの人々はこう語る , 嗚呼　彼女は正に悪ノ娘 |-|Romaji= Oh oh oh oh oh "Saa, hizamazukinasai!" Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni Akugyaku-hidou no oukoku no Chouten ni kunrin suru wa Yowai juuyon no oujo-sama Kenran-gouka na choudohin Kao no yoku nita meshitsukai Aiba no namae wa JOSEFIIN Subete ga subete kanojo no mono Okane ga tarinaku natta nara Gumin domo kara shiboritore Watashi ni sakarau monotachi wa Shukusei shite shimae "Saa, hizamazukinasai!" Aku no hana karen ni saku Azayaka na irodori de Mawari no aware na zassou wa Aa youbun to nari kuchite yuku Boukun oujo ga koi suru wa Umi no mukou no aoi hito Dakedomo kare wa ringoku no Midori no onna ni hitomebore Shitto ni kurutta oujo-sama Aru hi daijin o yobidashite Shizuka na koe de iimashita "Midori no kuni o horoboshinasai" Ikuta no ie ga yakiharaware Ikuta no inochi ga kiete yuku Kurushimu hitobito no nageki wa Oujo ni wa todokanai "Ara, oyatsu no jikan da wa" Aku no hana karen ni saku Kuruoshii irodori de Totemo utsukushii hana na no ni Aa toge ga oosugite sawarenai Aku no oujo o taosubeku Tsui ni hitobito wa tachiagaru Ugou no karera o hikiiru wa Akaki yoroi no onna kenshi Tsumori ni tsumotta sono ikari Kuni zentai o tsutsumikonda Naganen no ikusa de tsukareta Heishitachi nado teki de wa nai Tsui ni oukyuu wa kakomarete Kashintachi mo nigedashita Kawaiku karen na oujo-sama Tsui ni toraerareta "Kono bureimono!" Aku no hana karen ni saku Kanashige na irodori de Kanojo no tame no rakuen wa Aa moroku mo hakanaku kuzurete'ku Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni Akugyaku-hidou no oukoku no Chouten ni kunrin shite'ta Yowai juuyon no oujo-sama Shokei no jikan wa gogo sanji Kyoukai no kane ga naru jikan Oujo to yobareta sono hito wa Hitori rouya de nani o omou Tsui ni sono toki wa yatte kite Owari o tsugeru kane ga naru Minshuu nado ni wa me mo kurezu Kanojo wa kou itta "Ara, oyatsu no jikan da wa" Aku no hana karen ni chiru Azayaka na irodori de Nochi no hitobito wa kou kataru Aa kanojo wa masa ni aku no musume |-|Englisch= "Oh oh oh oh oh So, shall we start?" Once upon a time in another place An evil kingdom who no one dared to face And the ruler was a girl so mean A tiny little princess of only age fourteen! So many furnitures littered her abode Her loyal servants who's likeness surely showed Her horse was named Josephine She claimed all the riches of the world If you're short on money that's no fearful thing Just take it from those who dangle you on a string To those who feel they want to bring me down You'll just tidy up my gown. "Now! Bow to me!" Evil flowers steadily bloom With an array of colourful doom But the weeds who feel they want to stay They'll just die and feed me the same anyway The princess held a love for a man Of Blue who wasn't much her fan But instead he chose his neighbour's girl Of Green who's eyes shone like pearls The princess knew this and was filled with rage She called her minister locked in a cage And said in a soft voice for no one to hear "Make sure no one is spared." Houses of the people were burnt to the ground So many voices would no longer make a sound The people who had suffered so much pain Didn't get pity from the one who'd slain them. "Oh, it's tea time." Evil flowers steadily bloom With an array of bloodied doom Even though the flower is so very refined The thorns had driven it's garden to decline. To defeat the princess was no easy task But the people could no longer wear their masks Like a flock of birds they were lead by A red lady mercenary into the nigh. All their anger had built up over the years It consumed them, losing their fear But the army was damaged from the Green War Their attacks were not much of a chore Once they fell the countrymen surrounded the court The servants ran away as time was short The little princess woud not pose a fight And she was finally captured in the night "You're such a disrespectful man!" Evil flowers steadily bloom With an array of funest doom How the paradise she made for herself Put this broken doll back on the wooden shelf Once upon a time in another place An evil kingdom who no one dared to face And the ruler was a girl so mean A tiny little princess of only age fourteen! She was to be punished at three o'clock When the church bells sounded a tock The person who was once royalty Was bored in jail with no loyalty At the time that eventually came The church bells to her sounded rather lame Without looking to the faces of the crowd Said she was eyes in shroud "Oh, it's tea time." Evil flowers steadily bloom With an array of colourful doom Now the people speak of her without a second thought The daughter of evil had received what she sought |-|Deutsch= Hahaha,na dann last uns mal anfangen!" Es war einmal ein Land vor langer, langer Zeit, da herrschte Tyrannei und Grausamkeit und an der Spitze dieses Reiches war, eine Prinzessin grad' erst 14 Jahr'. Ihr Mobiliar war wertvoll und sehr farbenfroh, Josphine, ihr Pferd, war es ebenso, sie hatte einen Diener mit hellblondem Haar, dessen Gesicht der ihren ziemlich ähnlich war! Und fehlte irgendetwas in ihrer Welt, erzwang sie von den dummen Menschen all ihr Geld, und hatte jemand ungehorsam demonstriert, ward' er sofort eliminiert! "Los, auf die Knie mit dir!" Teufelsblume rot, blühte wunderschön, diese Farbe so schön anzusehen, und jedes Unkraut das um sie stand, meckerte weiterhin wodurch es sein Ende fand! Eines Tages kam ein blauer Mann vom Meer , und die Prinzessin, die verliebte sich sehr, doch es gab nur eine, für die er was empfand, das grüne Mädchen aus dem Nachbarland, Von Neid zerfressen ganz fürchterlich, rief die Prinzessin ihren Hofrat zu sich, mit ruhiger Stimme sagte sie sogleich, "Los, vernichtet das grüne Königreich!!" So viele Häuser wurden niedergebrannt, und manches Leben sein Ende fand, das Klagen und das Leiden über ihr Gericht, die Prinzessin, die merkte es nicht! "Oh, zeit für meinen Snack!" Teufelsblume rot, blühte wunderschön, diese Farbe so schön anzusehen, doch niemand sah diese Schönheit je an, denn durch ihre Dornen konnte man nicht an sie ran! Schon bald hatte man genug vom Teufelskind, und die Meute erhob sich geschwind', eine rote Frau mit Schwert führte sie an, immer geradeaus, so mutig wie ein Mann! Sie alle hatten ihren Ärger aufgestaut, sie folgten dem Schwert und demonstrierten laut, selbst das Soldatenheer hat nichts gebracht, die vielen Kriege hatten sie müd' gemacht! Schon bald nahm die Meute das Schloss für sich ein, die Diener flohen, die Prinzessin blieb allein, schnell hatten sie ihren Thron erklomm'n, und sie gefangen genomm'n! Riliane: "Was soll das?!" Teufelsblume rot, blühte wunderschön diese Farbe so schön anzusehen, und das tolle Paradies für dieses Kind, fiel so leicht zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus im Wind! Es war einmal ein Land vor langer, langer Zeit, da herrschte Tyrannei und Grausamkeit, und an der Spitze dieses Reiches war, eine Prinzessin grad' erst 14 Jahr', Die Hinrichtung war am Nachmittag um drei, die Glocken läuteten, der Henker kam herbei. Ob die Person als Prinzessin gekannt' im Verliess wohl Einsamkeit empfand! Ihr Ende naht, ja es war nun vorbei, die Glocken läuteten den Schluss der Tyrannei, ohne Beachtung des ganzen Volkes Schaar, alles was sie sagte wahr: "Oh zeit für meinen Snack!" Teufelsblume rot, blühte wunderschön diese Farbe so schön anzusehen, und den ganzen Volke wurde klar, dass sie wahrlich die Tochter des Teufels war! Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Kagamine Rin Kategorie:Story of Evil Kategorie:The Evillious Chronicles Kategorie:Die Sieben Todessünden Kategorie:Hall of Legend Kategorie:Akuno-P